The warriors Go on Vactation Reloaded
by Daparodymaster
Summary: After the worst writer on the planet got his warriors parody knocked off of fanfiction for all captiol letters title . He decides release it again because he doesnt want to get rid of it! follow the warriors on vaction after the author who appears in his own story telports them to a cruise. SEND OCs AND PLACES THEY SHOULD GO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people it's me again! The guy who abandons his stories for no apparent reason. (yay!) I urm bringing you a warriors parody "when the warriors go on vacation" another story I will probably abandon for no reason at all! This is inspired by chuckles-lives on's when starclan gets bored (like everyone else) enjoy it like it's ice cream! This is set during like the middle of the first book of omen of the star. The only problem is that its been a long time since I read it so there may be a few mistakes. So tell me in the reviews what I screwed up k? read on**

"Hey guys guess what we are doing today thanks to my amazing Mary-sue powers!" said firestar during a gathering.

"win the lottery?" said one, another said "go to the tribe again and help cus they somehow can't manage for some reason?"

"Nurp!" said firestar, becoming derp for 2 seconds. "were going on vacation thanks to"- "ME" said another cat who just flew in for no reason and was now floating in the air.

"Who are you?" said blackstar who was suddenly was wearing a detective outfit from the movies because he thought this was a mystery. "my name is rainbelly, and I am the amazing author who decided to appear in his story cus he has too much of an ego!" said rainbelly. "BTW, the 30,s died like 80 years ago dective."

"And because im am such an amazing author (not) you get to go on vacation. Since I can't finish this story soon enough I will snap my fingers and we will be there!" said rainbelly and he snapped his fingers and they all fell to the ocean and got eaten by sharks. But since warrior cats don't use their soap and deodorant they tasted terrible so the sharks spit them out onto a cruise.

"Close enough" said rainbelly.

(THEY WILL MEET SOME OTHER CATS ON THE CRUISE, SEND THE OCs)

**Question time!**

**What is the name of the white rapper that's song "survival" was featured in a call of duty trailer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and gals its me again! Yay! Ok since I was too lazy to go to my other computer to edit the reuploaded first chapter I edited the chapter in fanfiction and since fanfiction has absolutely no spell checker I still mis-spelled some words but I will try not to do that this chapter k! I would also like to thank rebellegirl for inspiring me with her stories. Also the question will be active for 1 more chapter. If you answer it right you get POTATOES! i will try to update this at least once a week or faster but my vacation is coming in a couple weeks and I will tell you guys when something like that is happening. Also nobody suggested where they should go. Keep in mind they can go ANYWHERE. I will answer your reviews.**

**Rebellegirl: close, but no cigar**

**Tigerbird-loves-bacon: send OCs and stuff like that through PMs so I don't get taken down k!?**

**ENJOY IT LIKES ITS TACOS.**

" Why did you do that!" firestar yelled at rainbelly.

"im still getting used to this author superpower stuff. Here, just have some ice cream to make up for it!" rainbelly snapped his fingers and a car fell on firestar's head.

"close enough"

(Meanwhile on the pool deck)

"Hey jayfeather," said lionblaze sitting in a deckchair "This is the life, isn't it?"

"yup" said jayfeather, sitting in the chair next to him "it would be nice if I could see though."

"muhhahahhahahahahhahahahhahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahaahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahahahhaahahahahaha"- said the voice that suddenly went into a coughing fit.

"Hello random person, we are too busy relaxing to answer your call. Please leave a voice mail after the beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEP." Said lionblaze

"boys," said rainbelly "I would like you to meet tigerstar!"

Jayfeather did a suicide dive off the boat.

"I assume he knows him?" said rainbelly.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! WHAT HAVE I A DONE TO DESERVE THIS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" lionblaze yelled.

"oh yea, I forgot to tell you guys that I brought back all of the dead characters. Ain't that great!"

Lionblaze fainted.

"no?"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to review and fav if you like it! **

**See you next time.**


	3. sorry

**Hi guys its me… (sigh) **

**I have something very sad to tell you (sad music)**

**I will be discontinuing this series.**

**I am so sorry but today I noticed that I would run out of ideas because it was on one central thing (vacation) and that I wouldn't be able to come up with ideas.**

**But…. I have a friend with me here today who would like to tell you guys something.**

**(rainbelly appears out of nowhere and for some reason has an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent) "I'll be back!" **


End file.
